non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
David Banner (Hulk)
Dr. David Banner is a scientist who performed genetic experiments on himself, and later infused his own body with nanomeds activated by gamma ray radiation, eventually acquiring the ability to absorb the essence of any kind of matter or energy. Biography David Banner conducted research on several animals possessing regenerative abilities, including jellyfish (also possessing green bioluminescence), starfish and lizards, while hoping to find a way to allow human beings to develop similar abilities. He came into conflict with the military personnel who financed his research and who refused to allow him to experiment on human subjects. Secretly, he decided to use himself as a test subject and infused himself with the DNA of other species. When he later learned from his wife Edith that she was expecting a child, David became worried that the child would inherit genetic alterations from him. His worries proved justified as his son Bruce exhibited strange symptoms from an early age (including apparent resistance to injury and faint greenish hue on his skin when he was stressed). After the military found out that David was using human test subjects, they eventually cut down his research, denying him the chance to ever find a way to cure his son. Despaired and believing that Bruce was an abnormality that could mutate out of control at any moment, David tried to stab his son to death, but was prevented by his wife, who jumped in front of Bruce to protect him, causing David to accidentally stab her instead. After this he suffered a severe breakdown and was committed to a mental institution for 30 years. After being released, David tracked down his son (who retained no memory of his childhood), eventually getting to work as a janitor at the research facility Bruce worked in. He learned about Bruce's research involving gamma-ray-activated nanomeds, and the incident that had exposed Bruce to an overwhelming dose of them, triggering the alterations which had been dormant in his DNA and allowing him to transform into the monstrous creature known as the Hulk. Managing to get a tissue sample from the Hulk, David conducted further research, and exposing himself to the same combination of medical nanotechnology and gamma ray radiation that Bruce had been subjected to, David not only acquired regenerative abilities, but also became able to absorb matter and energy from anything he touched, merging his body with various objects, or "partaking with the essences of all things" as he describes it. Convinced that General Ross and the rest of the military had been responsible for the tragedies that happened to him, David became mad with his new abilities and eventually planned to kill the Hulk and absorb his energy, believing that he would become powerful enough to no longer be restrainable. As he absorbed enormous amounts of matter and energy, he mutated further and further, to the point that the Hulk couldn't fight him any longer and decided to give out his energy instead, as David had requested. However, the Hulk's gamma ray energy proved too much for David and he lost control over his transformation, swelling into a huge mass of energy before being eventually destroyed by a bomb launched by General Ross. Notes *David Banner is named after the protagonist of the 1978 series The Incredible Hulk. Both the series and the movie are based on the Hulk comic books created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. However, the comics don't have a character named David Banner. *In both the series and the movie, the character named David Banner is a scientist who grieves and feels guilty about the death of his wife, although for different reasons (1978's Banner because he failed to prevent it; 2003's Banner because he provoked it), and who later acquires a superpowered form. The difference is that in the series, it's David Banner who turns into the Hulk whereas in the movie, it's his son Bruce Banner, and David has a different transformation. In terms of narrative, the 1978 David Banner is a hero, while the 2003 David Banner starts as a good guy, but ends up becoming a villain. *Additionally to the above, 1978 David Banner is mostly based on the character of Bruce Banner (although distinct from him). Conversely, 2003 David Banner is a composite character, having elements inspired by comic book characters Brian Banner (his relationship with Bruce), Carl Creel (his absorbing powers) and even Zzzax (his appearance after absorbing electrical energy), but is still highly distinct from all of them. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Human Variations Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Males Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2003 Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Nick Nolte Category:Characters Portrayed by Paul Kersey Category:Scientists Category:Janitors Category:Marvel Universe Category:American Characters Category:Characters Portrayed by Tesshō Genda